


Wait you got shot?

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “I got shot,” Senkuu deadpans.Gen calm demeanor drop. What? What!? “What!??!” Gen screamed.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Wait you got shot?

**Author's Note:**

> Gen finds out Senkuu got shot.

Gen was glad to be back with the kingdom of science. Everything was as chaotic as ever but Gen preferred it over being stuck in a cell all day. The new members of the kingdom of science were also interesting to hang around. They were currently running away from Stan and his crew. Gen was almost tempted to just give Xeno back.

“Then before we know it Stanley is gonna catch up. N- n- not that I am scared or anything,” Luna hesitated.

“Kahhh, most of you don’t know how nasty Stanley can be!” Max hesitated.

“Especially those who didn’t-” Gen heard Carlos start to talk but,

“Hey gen help me set up bait?” Ukyo asked.

“Oh of course Uyko chan,” Gen replied.

He didn’t hear what Carlos said but Gen already knew how scary Stan could be from their first interaction, but what hit Gen as a bit strange was everyone else seemed to know too. Did they meet Stan? How? Now that Gen thought about it. Where was Stan while Gen was imprisoned? Xeno came by to question him but only joined Xeno the first 2 times. 

That question floated in Gen’s mind. It wasn’t important but Gen was just curious.

“Hey, Kohaku chan did you happen to meet Stan?” Gen asked Kohaku as they collected rubber. 

Kohaku looked at Gen like he just asked a dumb question. “Well meet is the wrong word but Senkuu sure did,” Kohaku rolled her eyes.

“Senkuu chan did?” Gen asked, even more confused now.

“Huh?” Senkuu didn’t tell you anything?” Kohaku looked a bit taken aback.

Gen didn’t like that reaction. “No, he didn’t...,” Gen tone got a bit more serious. 

“It’s best if you ask him yourself,” Kohaku said, Her eyes darted away to look somewhere else.

_ Ask Senkuu myself? _

The more Gen thought about it the more the question pestered him. Why did Senkuu looked a lot more disheveled when Gen came back? Senkuu also looked a bit paler than Gen remembered. Maybe it was nothing.

_ I’m just overthinking. Senkuu would have told me if something happened. _

That’s right Senkuu would definitely tell him. Gen was just going to ask because he just wanted to prove to himself that Senkuu was fine.

It seemed like being able to talk to Senkuu in private was getting harder and harder. People were always around him now. He kept rushing around from one thing to the next. Almost kinda manically. It was late at night when Gen finally had time to talk to Senkuu. Gen knocked on the door frame of Senkuu’s lab.

“What is it mentalist?” Senkuu asked.

“Oh nothing just wanted to ask something,” Gen shrugged.

“What is it?” Senkuuu sighed.

“I asked Kohaku if you met Stanely chan and she told me to ask you. Did something happen?” Gen questioned.

“Nothing much,” Senkuu replied really plainly.

“Senkuu, do you know about tells?” Gen asked. Senkuu stayed quite. “It is different for everyone but basically it is a thing that tells when a person is lying,”

Senkuu took a deep sighed “Guess you caught me,”

“I don’t know yours,” Gen continued. Senkuu paused before hitting his head with his hand. “Now tell me what really happened?”

“Nothing you have to worry about,” Senkuu replied like he was trying to ignore Gen.

“Senkuu chan you know I’ll find out some way so might as well come from you,” Gen explained putting his hands together.

“I got shot,” Senkuu deadpans.

Gen calm  demeanor  drop. What? What!? “What!??!” Gen screamed.

“Keep your voice down,” Senkuu groaned. “I told you I got shot. Stan shot me but I’m fine now so it doesn’t matter,”

“Doesn’t matter?! I am hearing that right? Senkuu chan you got shot,” Gen panicked.

“And I lived so it doesn’t matter,” Senkuu stated.

Gen didn’t have much to say to that. Ya Senkuu was alive and fine but still. The idea that Senkuu got shot and Gen didn’t know. Senkuu was right. It didn’t matter. It was over but still-

“It’s nothing to cry over Mentalist,” Senkuu pointed out.

Gen reached his hand up to his eyes. He was crying. “Ya, you’re right Senkuu chan,” Gen sniffled.

Senkuu looked at Gen trying to wipe off the tears. “Hey Gen,” Senkuu stood up from his stool and walked over to Gen., “I am fine,” Senkuu grabbed Gen’s hand and placed it on his chest. Senkuu’s heartbeat was still very much there. “See?”

Gen chuckled through his tears. How childish he was being right now. Gen wrapped his arms around Senkuu and hugged him tightly.

“I’m being stupid,” Gen laughed resting his head on Senkku’s shoulder.

“You’re getting my tunic wet,” Senkuu groaned but wrapped his arms around Gen anyway.

“I’m sorry I am getting your dress wet,” Gen gushed.

“Would this be a good time to say I was on a plane with Ryusui after being shot?” Senkuu asked.

“Senkuu chan you idiot,” Gen laughed. “I’m going to have to wrap you in rubber Senkuu chan,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
